Panty Raid
by isawthewolf
Summary: Why had he not done this before? Was he the first?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh bloody hell…"

Ronald Weasley stood, nervously, in his younger sisters bedroom. Ginny was out for the afternoon, and Ron, being the pervert that he is, decided to snoop around her room. His cock was hard in excitement. He brushed his hand across her pillow and took in her warmth, before sitting down on it. He allowed his small but solid cock to slip out from his underwear, and inhaling the scent of her pillow, began stroking himself. "Bloody hell, I'm not gonna last a minute." he said aloud, sighing deeply. He brought himself to the edge of orgasm then stopped, moaning at the incredible sensation of being that close to cumming. With his cock vibrating, he eyed up the wardrobe in front of him, and ventured over to it.

With a shaky hand he opened it to reveal her small, pretty clothes. Most were decorated with flowers or patterns, some had patches that their mother had sewn on herself. He noticed one dress that even belonged to Molly not so long ago, or at least the material had been cut into a new dress for her young daughter. Ron's fingertips brushed over the clothes, imagining her wearing them. Her small pale frame complimented by the right colours, her gorgeous little arse that drove him mad peeking out from the short dresses. His cock twitched and he couldn't resist gripping it, wanking it fast at the thought of getting his hands on his tiny little sisters bum. He let her name slip from his lips and again approached orgasm, but torturingly stopped himself before he came.

He was desperate for female attention. He had spent all of his first year at Hogwarts pretending to dislike Hermione, when really he'd be in his bed at night secretly wanking over her. Harry had caught him before, as had most of the other boys, and Ron could swear both him and Harry were wanking at the same time once. Neville was the worst for it. Nervously he'd wank and try and hide it from the others, but the wreck of a boy couldn't stifle his moans, and when he came he sounded almost triumphant.

Ron was breathing heavy now, desperate to finally cum. But he needed something more than her clothes. With a grin he eyed up a small chest of drawers, and practically came at the thought of knowing what was inside. Slowly, with both hands, he opened the top drawer, and shivered with lust. It was full of Ginny's panties. They were small, soft and pretty. Some where plain white, others more decorative. A twelve year old did not have sexy underwear, but to Ron who had never seen a girls panties before was in absolute heaven. He plunged his hand into the fabrics and pulled a pair out, a light pink, almost see through pair. Thinking about Ginny's tiny little pussy in these panties made his cock throb almost painfully. Without a second thought, he wrapped them round his cock and began to wank frantically, moaning loudly from the pleasure.

"Ginny's little panties. My underage little sisters panties. Bloody hell they feel nice. Oh, fuck, bloody hell." Ron was almost in a frenzy, knowing his cock was slipping over parts where Ginny's pussy had rested. To think that maybe she had even pissed herself in them, or had them stained when she got aroused. "Oh fuck!" this was it, he couldn't stop himself this time. "Ginny!" he yelled, and felt the amazing sensation of orgasm building up in his balls and travelling the small length of his cock. The tip exploded with cum, "Oh my goooood Ginny", splattering the entirety of the top layer of the drawer. He had soaked his own sisters underwear with his cum. He felt breathless, he had never had a better orgasm, not since Seamus instructed him through his first ever wank.

The pink pair slipped off his cock onto the pile below. Ron felt a little bit of shame and was hoping it would dry before Ginny returned, but really, he almost didn't care. He felt as if he had just had sex, as this was the most satisfied he had ever been. Cumming on panties is incredible, especially Ginny's, who was so young and so pretty. As he put his cock away, turned and left, he wondered to himself if his older brothers had ever done the same thing.

Above, Fred and George were thinking about doing just that.


	2. Chapter 2

He needed her panties again, there was no argument about it. Only a few days had passed but Ron had heard nothing from Ginny, so she can't have noticed the dry cum splattered over her underwear. Or maybe she did know, but for whatever reason was keeping it secret. After all, Fred and George always wanked together on her underwear so maybe by now the little redhead was all but used to the sight of it. Not to mention the girl had her own cum stains to worry about. Today Ginny was over at Luna's house so Ron knew he had a good full day of wanking ahead, providing he'd remain uninterrupted.

Ron felt his small cock harden as he made his way towards Ginny's bedroom, and not before long he was digging through her small little panties, trying to find the right pair to please himself with. He rubbed them over his small cock and balls, inhaled them, licked them and humped them. Little did he know, Ginny had just entered the Burrow. Her plan to visit Luna had fallen through for some reason or the other, so she headed back up to her room to find something else to do. She climbed the many stairs and found her bedroom door already open. Odd, because she always closed it. As she entered the doorway she was treated to the sight of a half naked brother facing her wardrobe. Then, she noticed, he was holding her favourite pair of underwear and had his cock out.

"You creepy fucking bastard!" ginny shouted in disgust, giving Ron such a fright he turned around immediately, revealing to his younger sister his cock and her soaked panties hanging off the tip of them. Ginny looked down and before Ron could cover his shame, Ginny's right foot belted upwards and connected with her brothers balls. He groaned in agony and collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. "Gin-Ginny..." he spoke between breaths, but the girl slapped him around the face and kicked him in the nuts again. Ron's cock remained hard but he couldn't do anything to hide the pain, and yelled outloud. She grabbed him and forced him to stand up, his knees weak and legs wobbling. Ginny put her fist into a ball and slammed it between Ron's legs, crushing the balls. He was close to crying now, but his cock remained as hard as ever, and as he rested his head on his underage sisters shoulders, he knew he was getting turned on.

"How fucking dare you come into my room, let alone play with my underwear you freak!" Ginny was firey, too angry and disgusted to care her naked older brother was leaning on her, holding her around the waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She suddenly grabbed his cock and squeezed. "This tiny little thing shouldn't be anywhere near me." Ron felt his face reden, but his cock reacted by twitching, and God it felt good to finally have her tiny hand on his dick; even if she was ball busting him. There was something extremely hot about being dominated by a younger sibling and Ron made no effort of hiding his arousal, he was letting her do anything she wanted to him. Ginny let go of her brothers small cock, and squeezed his balls into her hand before suddenly slamming her knee upwards into them. Ron cried aloud and collapsed to the floor in perfect agony, and for the first time since catching him, Ginny smiled.

She pushed her brother onto his back and sat over his chest, pinning his arms down under her knees. "So how long did you think you could get away with this?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "You and the twins constantly stain my underwear and I'm forced into wearing them. So, now I think it's about time one of you were punished for it." she said with the most gorgeous, mischievous little smile that drove Ron mad. He felt like his cock was going to explode any second. Ginny reached behind herself, brushed her little finger tips over his cock, then slapped her brothers balls hard. "If you want me to take my top off, I'll need to slap your pathetic little balls ten times. Can you manage that, big brother?" Ron choked on his words before they even left his mouth. How could Ginny, so young and innocent be acting this way?

She had already hurt his balls so much, he had no idea how he could handle any more. But the reward would be his underage sister showing him her tits, and that was something he couldn't pass up on. "Please, Gin... please" he moaned, still breathing heavily. Ginny slapped his balls harder than ever this time. "Speak properly, pathetic cunt." Ginny spat, Ron had never felt so degraded in his life, yet never had he been more aroused. Ginny's arm strength was intense for such a small girl, and with a machine-gun like burst she punished his balls with five quick but hard thumps. Rons cock was spurting pre-cum, despite the total agony he couldn't help but enjoy it, and soon he'd get to see her tits. Just four more hits to take.

Ginny grabbed the panties that he had previously been playing with and stuffed them into her brothers mouth to stifle the moans. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and flinched as she raised her hand and brought it back down onto his helpless balls. Her fist connected with each ball hard, and Ron flailed but couldn't break free from his younger sisters hold. He was so embarrassed. "So small and weak and pathetic." she giggled to herself, enjoying the power she had over an older sibling. "Three left, big brother." another giggle. Ron mumbled some from of protest although his words were silenced by his sisters underwear. Teasingly, as she raised one hand ready to strike she started lifting up her top, revealing a perfectly smooth flat stomach with delicious pale skin. Ron's cock throbbed and twitched, and just as she reached her bra she slammed her hand down onto his balls and let go of her top.

Ron moaned the loudest he could and shuffled, this time nearly knocking Ginny off balance. She wasn't happy about that one bit, and rather than strike his balls once more, she slapped him square across the face, knocking her panties out of his mouth. "Keep still you little creep!" she demanded, Ron looking up at her in shock. However he soon began to notice that her small pussy was absolutely flooding onto his chest. She began grinding her mound into the wetness on her brothers chest, almost reliving him off the pain in his balls. "That feels so good, Gin, you're so we-" before he could finish his sentence, Ginny slapped his face again and the boy fell silent, closing his eyes in pleasure at being dominated and ground on by his perfect little sister. Ginny now began to hum and moan, increasing the pace in which her pussy rubbed on his skin. Suddenly, she squealed, her legs buckled together and she came harder than ever before, the panties she was wearing flooded with girl cum.

She raised her skirt slightly to reveal the soaked panties, and Ron was still trying to grind on her just to continue her pleasure. She pressed down on his chest to halt him as she recovered, still trembling from the sensation. "I've never came so hard before, or so much." she announced as she moved downwards slightly, allowing her brothers small but throbbing cock to connect with her plump little arse cheeks. Ron shivered with lust, but Ginny ignored him, and slammed her fist down onto his balls for the penultimate slap. He groaned loud in reaction, and as he fidgeted, his cock pressed harder into her arse and without warning he came, shooting rope after rope of warm cum onto her perfect round little arse cheeks. Ginny's head thrashed back in pleasure at the warm cum covering her, but with a wicked grin she slammed her hand back down onto his balls for the last slap, mid-orgasm. Ron squealed like a girl and buckled wildly, knocking the girl off to his side.

Cum was still shooting from his tiny cock, now spurting all over Ginny's short skirt and top. Now she had to take it off. She sat up and removed her top, revealing pasty white skin decorated with freckles, and small but plump tits cupped perfectly with a little black bra. "You took a good beating, brother. Time for a treat." She unclipped her bra perfect and her perky tits fell down slightly with a bounce. Even though Ron had just came an ungodly amount, his cock remained as hard as ever as he took in the sight of his young topless sister. He was stunned for a few moments before speaking "Fuck, you're incredible!" aloud, and Ginny flushed. He almost forget about the pain in his balls as he reached over with a shaky hand and started massage her left breast. Ginny trembled slightly as her pink nipples hardened, and sighed with pleasure. She hadn't ever been touched this way, apart from when she did it to herself.

Little did the two know, the bedroom door was still open, and a figure was looking in.


End file.
